


Deal

by kaltothevoid



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: M/M, NSFW, basically Beef sucks his dick for a discount, blowjob, face fucking, honestly thats kind of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaltothevoid/pseuds/kaltothevoid
Summary: 40 diamonds is a generous discount, but why not make it 20 and a good face fucking?
Relationships: Welsknight/VintageBeef
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea to write this so obviously I had to.

* * *

Beef walked in through the door, met with the sight of Wels standing behind a lectern at the end of the hall. He came to negotiate a deal for some leather—maybe try to get a discount on a bulk purchase. 

Wels smiled as he walked in. "I heard you wanted to make a deal with me?" 

The butcher nodded. "I know you've got a leather stand out in the shopping district, and I need a _bunch_ of leather. I was hoping we could negotiate a price for a shulker box full?" 

Wels hummed. "A shulker box full, huh? Sure. At the shop, it's a diamond per 32. How about this: I'll give you a 25% discount. 40 diamonds for a shulker box full of it." 

"40 diamonds," Beef mumbled to himself. It _was_ a pretty good discount. 

"There's another offer I can make you," Wels said, walking away from the lectern and up to Beef. 

"Which is?" 

The knight's smile widened. "I'll sell it to you for 20 if you'll do me a small favor." 

20 diamonds. Now _that_ was tempting. _Real_ tempting. 

Beef thought about it for a moment. "What's this _'favor'_?" 

He felt his cheeks heating up as Wels traced a finger down his jawline, leaning into his ear. "I'm feeling a bit _needy_ , if you know what I mean," he said huskily. "Get on your knees for me, and I'll cut you that deal." 

Beef's eyes widened for a moment, but...it wasn't a bad deal. Let Wels use him a bit for an even lower price? 

"Deal," he replied. 

Wels gave a quiet chuckle, pressing a kiss to Beef's jaw as the butcher's hands already found their way down to his belt, unbuckling it. 

Beef lowered himself to his knees, Wels' fingers playing with his hair as he let his pants fall free. He pressed a kiss to the buldge before he removed the undergarments, and he earned a small moan from the knight as he licked a stripe up his throbbing erection. Wels' fingers tangled in his hair as Beef took him in his mouth. 

As Beef bobbed his head up and down, Wels was desparate for the stimulation. He placed his hands on the sides of Beef's head, thrusting in and out of his mouth. It was like a warm and wet paradise, his cock sliding across Beef's tongue with just the right amount of friction. He pulled Beef's head closer with every thrust, moaning and mumbling praises and pleasured words as he rammed against the butcher's throat. The choked moans he let out were music to Wels' ears. 

Panting and moaning, Wels felt his limit approaching. He picked up his pace, mumbling pleasured curses under his breath until he came, crying Beef's name as cum spilled out onto Beef's tongue. He waited a moment for his orgasm to finish before removing himself.

He lifted Beef's chin, and the butcher opened his mouth lustfully, the inside painted with the white fluid, before Wels gently closed it, and he swallowed the thick ropes of cum. 

Beef smiled. "20 diamonds, then?" 

Wels ran his thumb over Beef's cheek with a smirk. "20 diamonds."

* * *


End file.
